Wireless devices may communicate with other devices using multiple technologies, including wireless local area network (WLAN) signals (e.g., 900 MHz, 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz, and 60 GHz signaling), BLUETOOTH® (BT or Bluetooth) signals, near field communication (NFC) signals and cellular signals such as long term evolution (LTE) signals. For example, a wireless device may transmit a communication signal through a transmitter to other devices and may receive a communication signal from other devices through a receiver.
Some transmitted communication signals may include one or more undesired signal components. These signal components may be undesired harmonics of clock signals present within the transmitter. These undesired harmonics are often referred to as frequency spurs. If the amplitude of a frequency spur is large enough, the wireless device may fail regulatory performance requirements or may interfere with other nearby devices.
Thus, there is a need to reduce frequency spurs within a communication signal transmitted by the wireless device.